People may forget where they store an object when the object was stored long time ago and it's really hard to recall to mind. In addition, people may place daily necessities without attention. Both situations make it difficult for people to find the object they want.
On the other hand, an object usually store in a specific room which is only known by the keeper of the object. It's hard for others to find the object when the keeper is not present. To solve the above mentioned problems, the present invention provides a system for memorizing object location and method for people to find objects that are stored in an interior specific room or casually placed somewhere.